High accuracy indoor positioning requires novel systems and solutions that are specifically developed for indoor positioning. The “traditional” positioning technologies used mainly outdoors, such as GPS, WiFi- and cellular-positioning technologies, generally cannot deliver a satisfactory performance indoors that would enable seamless navigation experience in both environments. Typically, there are issues with accuracy and coverage that are difficult to achieve with systems and signals that were not originally designed for the indoor use cases.
One of the most promising new solutions for indoor positioning is based on Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology using an array of phased antennas. The antenna array is used to determine the angle-of-departure (AoD) or angle-of-arrival (AoA) of a received or transmitted signal. Based on this, and additional constraint information, the position of a device can be determined.